


Das Leben danach

by Sinaida



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s03e19 The Once and Future Flash, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Romance, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: Leonard Snart glaubt nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod. Barry Allen glaubt nicht, nach Iris' Tod je wieder glücklich werden zu können. Beide irren sich.





	Das Leben danach

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte schon sehr lange ein Fix-it für Snarts absolut unnötigen (Helden-) Tod in „Legends of Tomorrow“ schreiben. (Es gibt zwar schon so viele tolle, aber ich will eben auch mitspielen. :))  
> Und ich wollte schon sehr lange eine Geschichte schreiben, die in der Zeitlinie von „The once and future Flash“ spielt.  
> Das hier ist die Geschichte, in der ich beides endlich mal umsetze. Wobei mir die ToafF-Zeitlinie doch einen Tick zu düster war, daher spielt diese Geschichte in einer Art alternativen Zeitlinie dazu. Es gibt ein Coldflash-Happy-End - so happy, wie es mit dieser Ausgangssituation eben möglich ist. :)  
> Im Laufe der Geschichte werde ich noch weitere tags ergänzen.

Ein Lichtblitz, tödliche Hitze, sekundenlang unerträglicher Schmerz, danach Dunkelheit und dann … nichts.

Als Len vor den Augen der verfluchten Timemaster den Oculus und sich selbst in die Luft gejagt hatte, war nur das wichtig gewesen: Mick würde leben, Sara, Ray und die anderen kamen davon. Sie hatten gewonnen und die Timemaster hatten verloren. Dass es für ihn selber den Tod bedeutete – daran hatte er nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken verschwendet, hatte in Kauf genommen, dass dieser Moment nun Mal sein letzter sein würde.

Len glaubte nicht ans Jenseits, an ein Leben nach dem Tod, das Jüngste Gericht oder ähnlich religiös-esoterischen Kram. Aber inzwischen war ihm klar: Entweder hatte er sich gründlich geirrt, und es _gab_ irgendetwas nach dem Tod, oder aber er lebte doch noch. Wobei, ob man seinen aktuellen Zustand als Leben bezeichnen konnte, war fraglich. 

Er existierte irgendwie, hatte aber jegliches Körperbewusstsein, jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Alles um ihn herum war grau. Ein ewig fließender Strom aus Grautönen, der ihn mit sich zog.

Erinnerungsfetzen huschten zusammenhanglos durch seinen Sinn: Saras Kuss, der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner Schulter, als er Mick niedergeschlagen hatte, um ihm das Leben zu retten, die verzweifelte Wut in den Augen der Timemaster, Lisa, die er nie wiedersehen würde und der irrationale Gedanke, dass Barry Allen vermutlich stolz auf ihn wäre. Sobald er jedoch eine dieser Erinnerungen festhalten wollte, entglitt sie ihm, wie ein Stück Seife, das durch feuchte Finger flutscht.

Wäre da nicht dieses absolute Fehlen jeglicher Gefühle, würde er das sicher verdammt frustrierend finden. Aber da war nichts. Weder Hell noch Dunkel, Tag oder Nacht, Wärme, Kälte, Hunger oder Durst.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so in diesem Nichts driftete, als sich vor ihm ein blauer Schlund öffnete, wie ein riesiger Wirbel aus reiner Energie, der immer näher kam und ihn schließlich verschluckte.

Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, schneller und schneller. Das erste Mal seit weiß Gott wann, schien da so etwas wie Gravitation zu sein, ein Oben und ein Unten. Er schnappte nach Luft, als er unsanft auf einem harten Untergrund landete. Der Energiewirbel fiel in sich zusammen und verschwand.

Blinzelnd versuchte Len sich etwas aufzurichten, ließ es aber wieder sein, als sich der Raum um ihn zu drehen begann. Er blieb einfach so auf dem Rücken liegen, den Blick auf die hohe, von Röhren und Leitungen durchzogene Decke gerichtet und schluckte gegen die Übelkeit an. Es war fast so, als hätte er eine Achterbahnfahrt nach zwei Bier hinter sich und sein Magen versuchte gerade, sich von innen nach außen zu stülpen.

Er atmete tief durch und jetzt erst registrierte er, dass er _spürte_ , wie die Luft durch seine Nase strömte, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte, hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es dumpf, aber immerhin – er konnte diesen Schmerz _fühlen_. Er konnte seinen Körper fühlen, spürte den kalten harten Boden unter seiner nackten Haut.

Nackt? Warum war er nackt, verflucht?

Stöhnend rollte Len sich auf die Seite und merkte in dem Moment erst, dass er zitterte. Warum war es hier so kalt? Wo zum Teufel, war er?

Der Raum – eher eine Art Lagerhalle – in dem er sich befand, war groß und seltsam vertraut, jedenfalls nach dem zu urteilen, was Len im Halbdunkel erkennen konnte. Die Übelkeit wurde langsam besser, aber seine Gedanken waren noch immer seltsam schwammig und die Erinnerung daran, wo er sich befand, ließ sich einfach nicht greifen.

Trotzdem, er _wusste_ , dass er hier in Sicherheit war. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er einfach so liegenblieb und nicht einmal den Versuch unternahm, aufzustehen, als er sich nähernde Schritte hörte.

„Okay, Mann“ ertönte eine eindeutig nervöse und bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. „Bleib ganz ruhig. Keine Bewegung, sonst …“

Ein paar schwarze, verschlissene Sneakers, darüber ebenfalls schwarze Hosenbeine tauchten in Lens Gesichtsfeld auf. Vorsichtig hob er etwas den Kopf, um einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Sprechers zu werfen. Ein junger Mann, Latino, dunkles Haar, das im Nacken zu einem zerzausten Pferdeschwanz gebunden war, sah mit großen Augen auf ihn herab. Langsam ließ er die Rohrzange sinken, die er in seiner behandschuhten Rechten wie zum Schlag erhoben hielt. „Snart?“, fragte er fassungslos. „Was … was tust _du_ hier?“

Als hätten diese Worte einen Damm geöffnet, brachen die Erinnerungen wie eine Flut über Len herein. Das war Cisco Ramon, Barry Allens – Flashs – bester Freund und sie befanden sich gerade im S.T.A.R. Labs Gebäude, Flashs Operationsbasis, in einer der großen, weitgehend ungenutzten Räume im Untergeschoss.

Und auch wenn es für ihn im Moment absolut keinen Sinn ergab, dass er ausgerechnet _hier_ gelandet war – mit Cisco, dem Wissenschaftsgenie, stiegen seine Chancen, dass er herausfand, was mit ihm passiert war.

„Sag du es mir“, stieß Len hervor und richtete sich langsam in eine sitzende Position auf. Er fühlte sich noch immer leicht benommen, aber nicht mehr schwindelig. Zitternd schlang er seine Arme um die angezogenen Knie.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Cisco und starrte ihn noch immer mit großen Augen an. „Du bist eigentlich tot. Also, du _warst_ tot, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen …“ Er unterbrach sich. „Sekunde, was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst? Warst du …?“

„Cisco“, fiel Len ihm zähneklappernd ins Wort. „Es ist arschkalt hier und …“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“ Cisco runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, richtig, du bist nackt! Warum bist du nackt?“

„Weil Kleidung nicht im Auferstehungs-Deal inbegriffen ist? Weil es ein letzter kranker Witz der Timemaster auf meine Kosten ist? Rache für die Zerstörung des Oculus?“, schnappte Len. „Such dir was aus. Aber jetzt wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir wenigstens eine Decke besorgen würdest, bevor wir weiter Jeopardy spielen.“

„Timemaster? Der … der Oculus? Das kann nicht sein.“ Cisco schluckte hart. „Okay, später“, fügte er rasch hinzu, als Len ihn mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte. „Du hast recht, sorry.“ Er holte tief Luft und fragte dann ruhig, während er Len eine Hand hinhielt: „Kannst du aufstehen?“

Len ignorierte die Geste und versuchte langsam auf die Füße zu kommen. Keine Chance. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und die Übelkeit kehrte zurück. Rasch setzte er sich wieder. „Gib mir einen Moment“, murmelte er. Sein Herz raste und er schwitzte, trotz der Kälte. Offensichtlich musste sein Kreislauf sich noch von seiner wundersamen Auferstehung erholen.

„Klar.“ Cisco rollte kurz die Augen. „Ich hol‘ dir eine Decke aus dem Lager nebenan, dann versuchen wir’s nochmal. Wir sollten nach oben gehen, in den Aufenthaltsbereich. Da gibt es richtige Kleidung. Und Kaffee, oder was du sonst willst. Bin gleich wieder da.“

Len nickte. Er hatte nicht vor, eine Sekunde länger als nötig hier, in S.T.A.R. Labs, zu bleiben oder gar mit Cisco bei Kaffee und Kuchen einen kleinen Plausch zu halten, aber Kleidung war wichtig. Und Informationen.

Len runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, zu planen. Irgendeiner der gestammelten Halbsätze Ciscos vorhin ergab keinen Sinn, aber sein noch immer mit Watte zugepacktes Hirn kam nicht drauf, warum.

Lisa! Er musste Lisa anrufen, sie wissen lassen, dass er okay war. Cisco wusste, dass er offiziell tot war, also hatte vermutlich auch Lisa von seinem Tod erfahren, davon, dass er sich wie ein Idiot – nein, wie ein Held, würde Barry jetzt sagen - für sein Team geopfert hatte.

„Hey“, rief Len Cisco hinterher, der gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. „Ich brauch‘ dein Handy. Muss meine Schwester anrufen.“

Cisco blieb stehen und drehte sich halb zu ihm um. „Ähm, hier unten ist der Empfang echt mies. Das kannst du machen, wenn wir oben sind.“

Len erkannte eine Lüge immer, vor allem, wenn sie so stümperhaft präsentiert wurde, wie eben. „Blödsinn“, schnappte er. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, was dieses Mal nichts mit Keislaufproblemen zu tun hatte. „Was ist mit meiner Schwester?“

Cisco kam wieder näher und begann zögernd: „Hör zu, Snart, es ist … kompliziert, alles ist kompliziert und ich denke, wir sollten wirklich erst …“

„Was ist mit Lisa?“, fragte er langsam und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Dieses Mal schaffte er es, auf die Füße zu kommen. Er war nackt, zittrig und unbewaffnet, aber das würde ihn nicht daran hindern, Cisco zu einer Antwort zu _zwingen_ , wenn er nicht endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

Genau das schien Cisco in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, denn er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, ließ sie Schultern hängen und nickte. „Okay, dann eben auf die harte Tour.“ Er holte tief Luft und sagte tonlos: „Der Oculus ist 2016 zerstört worden. Das war vor acht Jahren. Wir haben jetzt also 2024. Zumindest das solltest du wissen, bevor du mit deiner Schwester sprichst.“ Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und hielt es Len hin.

Len schluckte hart. Acht verdammte Jahre? So lange war er durch dieses graue Nichts gedriftet? Erst jetzt, als er darauf achtete, bemerkte er die Veränderungen an Cisco. Er hatte ein paar Linien mehr um die Augen, wirkte ruhiger, hatte nicht mehr diese überschäumende Fröhlichkeit, die er von ihren wenigen Begegnungen bisher gewohnt war.

Aber acht Jahre Unterschied erklärten weder sein fast schon ungepflegtes Äußeres, noch die langen, schwarzen Handschuhe, die er trug. Neueste Mode, oder versteckte er etwas darunter? Egal, dafür war später noch Zeit.

Len schnappte sich das Handy, konnte an dem völlig glatten, schwarzen Gerät aber keinerlei Tasten oder sonstige Möglichkeiten zum Einschalten entdecken. Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben drückte er es Cisco wieder in die Hand. „Ich sag dir die Nummer und du wählst.“

„Klar“, erwiderte Cisco rasch und strich übers Display, das prompt zum Leben erwachte.

Len ratterte die Nummer herunter, vergewisserte sich, dass Cisco sie richtig eingab und hielt sich mit pochendem Herzen das Handy ans Ohr. Kaum dass die Verbindung stand – die ganz ausgezeichnet war, hier unten – ertönte die automatische Ansage, dass diese Rufnummer nicht vergeben sei. Len versuchte es noch zweimal, mit demselben Ergebnis, dann gab er Cisco das Handy zurück.

Es war die Nummer, die nur er und Mick kannten. Lisa würde diese Rufnummer nie ohne ihr Wissen ändern oder gar abschalten lassen, das hatten sie besprochen, vor Jahren schon.

Mit plötzlich bebenden Fingern rieb Len sich die Stirn, als die Realität des Ganzen ihn einholte. Für Lisa war er seit acht Jahren tot. _Für alle_ war er seit acht Jahren tot. Und vielleicht war auch Lisa inzwischen …

„Scheiße“, wisperte er und schwankte etwas. Es war nur Cisco zu verdanken, der plötzlich neben ihm war und ihn mit einem sicheren Arm um die Taille stützte, dass nicht einfach wieder zusammensackte.

„Ja, Mann, das kannst du laut sagen“, bestätigte Cisco müde. Und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Len befürchten, dass er damit nicht nur seine, um acht Jahre verspätete Auferstehung von den Toten meinte.

 


End file.
